Morning
by buttercupgirl112
Summary: Tommy reflects on the past few years. This is post DT.


Disclaimer: I don't own PR.

A/N: This takes place a few years after DT. This is something I've had in my head for a while.

**Morning**

Tommy Oliver woke to the feeling of a hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked saw the brown eyes of the girl who stole his heart years ago.

"Hi, you." Tommy said, with a sleepy smile.

"G'morning." She replied, keeping her hand on his cheek.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

"Good." She answered.

Tommy closed his eyes again and let his thoughts drift back in time.

*_A few years ago._*

_Tommy walked into the living room of his home. He sank down wearily on the sofa and sighed. He, as well as the other Dino Thunder rangers finally defeated Mesogog. Their dino gems were now powerless_.

_"So the bad guy's all done now?" A voice beside him spoke up_.

_Tommy turned and smiled. His wife of a year and a half was standing in the doorway to the living room. She walked over and sat beside him. "Yeah, Mesogog is finished."_

_"So, does this mean you're hanging up your morpher for good this time?" Kimberly gave her husband a mock glare. "No more being a superhero?"_

_"I'm not going to make any promises." He answered, wrapping his arms around her. "But, I'm in no rush to save the day anytime soon."_

_"I know." She said, pulling him down for a kiss. "I love you."_

_"I love you, too, Beautiful." Tommy replied. He kissed her again and again, each kiss was more intense than the one before._

_Kimberly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down on her as she lay back on the couch._

_A few weeks later_*

_Tommy was standing on a step-ladder, replacing a broken light fixture on the back porch, when the back door opened.__"_

_There you are, Handsome!" Kim greeted him. "I thought you'd still be working on fixing the lab."_

_"I was, but I remembered you asked me to fix this light fixture a couple of days ago." Tommy answered, tightening up the last couple of screws to hold it in place, before he jumped off the ladder. "There, it should work now. If not, then we'll call a professional." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "So how'd your shopping trip with Trini go?" Trini was the original yellow ranger. She had married Jason, the original red ranger, and had become a medical doctor._

_"Fine." Kim answered as he turned the electricity back on to the porch to test the light. "I got you something, but I left it on the kitchen counter."_

_"What's the occasion?" Tommy teased as he flipped the light switch on. The new light fixture worked._

_"I just wanted too." Kim said, as she moved the step-ladder to the side of the porch. "I think you'll like it. At least, I'm hoping you will."_

_Tommy grabbed his tools in one hand and grabbed her hand in his other one. "Why don't you show me what it is, Beautiful?"_

_Kimberly led him to the kitchen where a small gift bag was sitting on the counter. She handed him the gift bag as he placed his tools on the counter. She bit her lip as she watched him reach into the bag and pull out a small shirt.__"Read what it says, Tommy." Her voice trembled slightly._

_"Kim...? Does this mean what I think it means?" Tommy asked as he finished reading the shirt that said 'I LOVE DADDY' on the front. "A...Are you p-pregnant?"_

_Kim nodded slowly, a smile spread across her face. In a split second, she found herself in Tommy's arms being spun around before he kissed her hard. "Before I went shopping with Trini, I had an appointment with her to confirm it. I'm 8 weeks pregnant...with twins."_

_"Twins?" Tommy repeated._

_She nodded again. "Yup, Trini did an ultrasound." She said as she reached into the gift bag and pulled out a sheet of black and white ultrasound pictures. "See?" She pointed to one image. "There's Baby A, and there's Baby B. That's what Trini calls them. She doesn't think that they are identical twins."_

_A few months later_*

"_Hi, Mom." Tommy said into his cellphone. "Its Tommy."_

_"Tommy! What perfect timing!" Mary Oliver exclaimed. "Your dad and I were just talking about you and Kim earlier. How are you guys doing? Have my grandbabies arrived yet?"_

_Tommy laughed a little as he glanced down to his newborn daughter in his arms. "Actually, that's why I'm calling you. They arrived last night."_

_"Oh my goodness! Give me all the details, Honey." His mom squealed._

_"Well, you have a granddaughter that we named Hannah Marie, and a grandson that we named Jacob Thomas. We kind of named them after you and Kim's father, Jack. Hannah was born first at just after 11 pm. Jacob showed up 15 minutes later. They both weigh just over 6 pounds."_

_"How's Kim doing?" Mary asked.__"She's fine. The doctors said she did fantastic. She's resting right now." Tommy smiled as his daughter's small hand grabbed a hold of his shirt and held on._

_"You're going to have to send us pictures of the babies. Who do they look like?"_

_"Yes, Mom, we already planned on sending some pictures. Jacob looks like me, as for Hannah it depends on who you ask. I think she looks like Kim, but Kim swears she looks like me. So we'll just have to see. I got to go, Mom, my son's starting to fuss and I don't want risk waking up Kim."__"_

_Alright, Tommy." Mary said. "Give Kim a hug from us and give the babies a kiss from Gramma and Grampa. We love you."_

_"I love you guys, too." Tommy said._

**Present**

"What do you want to do today?" Tommy asked the brown-eyed girl in his arms.

"Umm... Go to the park?" She offered.

"In the rain? I don't think so." Tommy said, with a laugh.

"Thomas! I can't even go the the bathroom and then go and check on your three year old son without you ending up with another girl in your arms." Kimberly's voice came from the door. Their son, Jacob, nicknamed J.T. was on her hip.

"Can you blame me?" Tommy asked. "She's cute! Besides you're holding on to another guy."

"Mommy! Daddy won't take me to the park!" Hannah turned her brown eyes to Kimberly.

"You heard him. Its raining." Kim said as she walked over to the bed and placed J.T. next to his sister. "I have a question for you, Tommy. How would you like to add one more to our family?" She asked holding up a positive pregnancy test.


End file.
